1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and in particular, to a locking device including a fixed engagement piece and a movable engagement piece for locking a container case to be contained in an apparatus including an electronic apparatus, to a main body of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a locking device having a fixed engagement piece (first engagement means) and a movable engagement piece (second engagement means) has been widely used in various industrial fields.
For example, in a note type personal computer 100, when replacing a disc storage apparatus 110, the disc storage apparatus 110 is removed from the bottom of the note type personal computer 100 by shifting an inject lever 102 serving as stopper means.
That is, in the aforementioned current note type personal computer, regardless of the operation state of the note type personal computer, the inject lever 102 can be shifted manually so as to take out the disc storage apparatus 110 in a direction indicated by A.
Here, FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing the note type personal computer 100 placed upside down.
In the conventional example of FIG. 14, the disc storage apparatus 110 can be removed even if the disc storage apparatus 110 is being accessed. The same applies to various other apparatuses.
Accordingly, there is a danger that the disc storage apparatus 110 is removed erroneously, resulting in a run-away of software being executed or a destruction of the disc storage apparatus (hardware) itself. In electric apparatuses other than electronic apparatuses, it is not preferable that a case contained is removed during its operation.